Everyone Dies
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: Kaylin Dixon and her brothers fight to survive in a world that has been over taken by the living dead having always relied on her brothers since she was a child but she must now fight for herself. New faces, tasks and tragedies of everyday life in the apocalypse teach her important lessons about survival, trust and showing no weakness after all everyone dies, but is it that simple?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Walking Dead fanfic and it's based around Daryl and Merle's younger sister Kaylin. All original characters with a few additions are in this I hope you enjoy and are kind enough to review. **

I ran through the street as fast as I could my heart pounding in my chest. The horror of what I just witnessed fifteen minutes ago burns through my head. That girl in the gym she just turned and she wasn't human anymore. I mean I'd heard about this so called epidemic but to me and everyone else it was just another stupid excuse for the news to cause a drama. Admittedly I suppose I should have noticed the dwindling number of classmates getting smaller but I wasn't to know this would happen.

A blood wrenching scream rang through my eyes and I snapped my head to the direction a woman laying there been eaten fucking eaten by by oh fuck I don't know what they are. I stood there frozen not even sure what to do. My principles voice still in my head, as he was trying to refrain that poor girl in the gym.

"_Run run straight home and don't look back don't stop for anyone get out of here!" He shouted, and that's what we did we ran. _

The woman's screams were getting quieter until they were muted completely the only sound was the disgusting groaning and squelching of them things and her insides that they were eating this was madness. I slowly began to step away when I accidently stood on a coke can and it crunched under my feet. They stopped eating the poor woman's remains and turned to face me. Their eyes were red raw and lifeless, bloody mouths and dark, decaying skin.

They slowly began dragging themselves up and making their way towards me arms outstretched. I immediately broke back into a sprint. I needed to get home and fast I quickly looked behind me, man I really was breaking every single order the principle told me luckily they weren't following me anymore. Or they probably were but couldn't keep up.

Fuck, this place was in a bad shape what had changed since this morning and this afternoon apparently everything. Abandoned cars littered the streets and it was pretty much deserted apart from the odd couple of people making a break for it. I wondered if Daryl and Merle were ok, I instantly shook all bad thoughts out of my head of course they would be they're the toughest guys I know.

I noticed my best friend Sarah's house was looking kind of empty. She hadn't been at school for a few days and now the door was wide open. I hesitated but I couldn't I had to get home to my brothers. With regret I kept running until finally I ran up the old rickety steps to my house and flung open the door.

"Daryl, Merle!" I shouted, running through the house in panic.

I jumped when something grabbed my arms. Thankfully it was only Daryl. "We need to leave and we need to leave fast," He said his voice full of seriousness.

"Where's Merle?" I asked.

"He went looking for you Kayl's," He sighed. "This whole place went fricking crazy in like an hour he went to get you from school a couple of hours ago,"

"Well where is he now!" I yelled in concern for my eldest brother.

"I don't fucking know Kaylin! Just go pack a bag while I figure this shit out,"

I began to run up the stairs, but paused halfway. "Daryl," He turned to look at me. "We're gonna be ok aren't we?" I asked.

He smiled and simply nodded. That was all the reassurance I needed. Bursting into my room I grabbed all the essentials and shoved into forcefully into my rucksack. I caught a glance of myself in the mirror, god I was a fright. My face was red and sweaty from all the running my green eyes blank and distant. My blonde hair coming loose of my pony tail and yet I didn't care.

"Kaylin you ready?" Daryl shouted up.

"Yeah!" I shouted and began to leave my room but paused when I realised I'd forgotten the photo on the side of my bed the last photo we had taken with Mom. I was only four years old sat on my mother's lap my blonde hair in pigtails and oh my god that dress was so nineties. Daryl and Merle stood either side of her their arms wrapped around her.

I quickly opened my rucksack and pulled a jumper out wrapping it round the photo frame carefully I placed it back in my bag and made for the stairs. Daryl was in the kitchen searching and packing all kinds of canned food.

"We're gonna wait for Merle yeah?" I asked.

Daryl didn't answer just kept on frantically searching through the cupboards.

"I'm not leaving Merle," I stated crossing my arms. Daryl still didn't say anything. "We're a team!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a bang and we both immediately stopped and turned towards to sound. Footsteps towards the kitchen, I gripped the sofa cushion in anticipation and fear. The door handle turned.

"Why hello there family!" Merle laughed, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

He made his way over to me. "Where have you been kiddo?" He asked rubbing my head.

"For fuck sake Merle I'm fricking seventeen not a kid," I snapped readjusting my ponytail. He may be my older brother but Jesus Christ he drives me crazy sometimes.

"Woah little lady who rattled your cage?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Where have you been?" Daryl asked packing the last of the things and closing the cupboard.

"I went to get our little Kayl here but when I got there the school had been evacuated or something anyway she weren't there and on the way back I figured I pick up some supplies," He smirked patting his bag.

Me and Daryl eyed each other in suspicion before looking back at Merle.

"What's in the bag?" Daryl asked making his way over to him.

Merle opened it and pulled out weapon after weapon, guns, bats, knives, even a fricking crossbow.

"Nice!" Daryl laughed picking up the cross bow.

"Where did you get them from?" I asked.

"Let's just say when people run away in a panic they don't think straight, or lock their door," He howled with laughter.

There was a low groan and the sound of inhumane banging on the door.

"Shit time to go," Merle ordered and we grabbed our bags and escaped out the back door. Creeping round the back yard we needed to get to the front where the truck is.

"Lift me up," I stated.

The boys looked at each other confused. Why were they so simple?

"So I can look over the fence to check our exit is clear morons,"

Daryl grabbed me by my waist and lifted me high so I could see the fence. "Jesus Kayl how much do you weigh?"

I ignored him and looked over. The street was full of those horrible creatures moving slowly and aimlessly. Jeez where did they all come from?

Daryl put me back down. "What did you see?"

"They're everywhere," I shuddered.

"Ok so we're going to have to move quietly and quickly," Daryl informed.

"Sounds simple," Merle said.

We edged closer to the gate and quietly pushed it open. The truck was in clear sight and it seemed all of them were surrounding our front door which I couldn't think why, but nothing is very simple here anymore. We quickened our pace when we saw how distracted they were and my heart was beating so fast I'm surprised they didn't hear it.

Daryl and Merle both climbed in the truck and I was moments away from opening the door when one appeared from nowhere.

My hands shook as I frantically I tried to open the door but I couldn't. Why couldn't I open the fucking door?

"Daryl, Merle!" I shouted. Finally I managed to open the door I jumped in but the creature had grabbed my foot I squealed as I tried to wrestle him for my foot. Quick as a flash Daryl was out of the car and shot it with his 'new 'crossbow. The grip instantly loosened and I shuffled into the corner of the backseat my heart racing.

Daryl pulled the arrow from the guys head and shut my door before climbing in and shutting the door. Merle looked at me in the mirror.

"You ok kiddo?"

I nodded I knew I couldn't let an incident like that scare me, it was only going to get worst and I needed to be prepared I needed to get a stronger back bone. I was always a tomboy been raised by your two brothers was always going to have that effect, but they always had my back I never had to fight battles for myself they were always in my corner.

We raced through the street and I couldn't believe this was the place we had grown up in destroyed in a matter of days. Daryl fiddled with the radio single the crackling was doing my heading.

"Would you pick a radio station already? The static is driving me insane!" I snapped.

"I'm trying Kaylin can't you see that?" He snapped back.

Suddenly the clear sound of a man's voice made my ears prick up.

"This is an emergency broadcast for all districts and cities in Georgia please find your nearest evacuation point as soon as possible the army is detaining all refugee cities and it is a matter of urgency that you make your way to these points."

The reporter began to list all the evacuation cities, but none listed were anywhere near us.

"These are all hours away!"

"Shush!" Merle exclaimed.

Once the report had finished Daryl switched off the radio. "Looks like we're heading to Atlanta,"

I pulled my legs up and prepared myself for the long journey.

**Hope you all liked it guys remember to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the reviewer and all those who have followed and favourited it! Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy.**

I opened my eyes and the sun was just beginning to rise I didn't realise how long I'd been asleep. Yawning I sat up and rubbed my numb cheek that had been resting against the window of the truck.

Merle looked at me in the mirror. "Well look here sleeping beauty has finally awoken," he chuckled. Daryl turned round to look at me. "You ok?" He asked.

I nodded and my belly grumbled loudly. Without saying anything Daryl reached into his rucksack and handed me a couple of energy bars. I rammed one down my throat before I felt my stomach churn, oh god I think I'm gonna vomit. Squeezing my hand across my stomach I leant back against the window and tried to forget about it.

We were on a quieter road now there were no cars anywhere. I looked into the trees and could feel my eyes beginning to close again. I blinked rapidly trying to keep myself awake. I didn't even understand why I was so tired, I mean Merle had been driving all night and he wasn't resting. Maybe the events of yesterday had just freaked me out a little.

_I strolled through the corridors and opened my locker door grabbing my chemistry books, slamming the locker shut I turned around and banged straight into someone, dropping mine and their books onto the floor. We both knelt down on the floor,_

"_Shit I'm sorry," I apologised looking at the person I had knocked into, instantly my heart started racing. It was Thomas Roarley my crush for a whole year. _

"_No I'm sorry that was my fault," He smiled handing me back my chemistry book. _

_Our hands brushed as I grabbed it off him. "Kaylin Dixon right?" He asked. _

_I nodded in amazement I didn't even realised he knew who I was he was one of the most popular and best looking guys in the school, with his gorgeous blue eyes and honey coloured hair and his muscles bugling through his shirt. _

"_I saw your performance at homecoming last term wow you were amazing," _

_I felt myself blush even more. "Thanks," I stuttered. _

_We looked at each other my brown eyes staring into his blue ones we were silent but it was a comfortable silence, he was completely enchanting. Suddenly the bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts. _

"_I need to go to class," I whispered, and I began to turn away. _

"_Wait," He said grabbing my arm. "Do you maybe fancy hanging out Saturday? We could go bowling or something," _

"_Sure," I smiled. _

"_I'll pick you up at 7:30?" _

"_Ok see you then," _

_He began to move towards me slowly our lips were inches away when that horrible voice of our vice-principle rang in our ears. _

"_Shouldn't you two be in class?" _

"_I'll see you Saturday Kaylin," He smiled and walked away. _

_I watched as he disappeared down the corridor. _

"_Kaylin Dixon did you hear me?" _

_I rolled my eyes. "Yes miss," I replied and walked the opposite direction to Thomas giving a sarcastic grin to the vice principle._

_I was staring out of the window in Calculus class when I saw it well what I thought I saw, it was a woman wandering round the side of the building slow and limping, then she bent down trying to capture birds that were flying around the field. She was successful and brought it to her mouth. _

"_Kaylin?" My teacher said recapturing my attention. _

"_Yes Mr Moor?" _

"_What's the answer?" _

_Shit. _

_Suddenly the bell rang and I relaxed until I realised we were only half way through the lesson and the bell wasn't the normal bell it was the drill bell and normally the teachers were informed of it but Mr Moor looked very confused._

"_Ok everyone you know the drill get down under your desks," He demanded fear in his voice. _

_We all got quickly under our desks and watched as he made his way towards the door and locked it. He was about to pull the blinds down when a frantic Miss Grimly started banging on the door. Mr Moor let her in. _

"_The Principle wants everyone to be evacuated into the gym this isn't a practice but it's also not a shooting," _

_Everyone started to talk. _

"_Quiet!" She shouted. "To the gym now," _

_I climbed out from under my desk and was one of the last ones to leave I caught the last of Mr Moor's and Miss Grimly's conversation. _

"_That was a bell for a shooting," _

"_Well last time I checked we didn't have a bell for sick humans eating other humans," she hissed. _

_My eyes widened what the hell was going on here? I could hear screaming as I walked to the gym and could feel myself quicken my pace; eventually I reached it and took refuge next to my friend Tamara. _

"_What's going on?" I asked her. _

"_I don't know really, apparently the virus has got into the school some people have been bit. That's just what I've heard," _

"_What happens if you've been bit?" I asked. _

"_Have you not been watching the news?" _

_I raised my eyebrow at her. _

"_Of course not," She responded. "You die," She said quietly. _

"_Die?" _

"_That's not the worst part you come back but not as yourself as one of them," Tamara explained with fear in her eyes. _

"_Shit," I sat back my mind racing. "There's no cure?" _

"_Not at the moment, the CDC are apparently working on one though so I think we'll be safe," Tamara reassured but I wasn't so sure. _

_Finally the last person was rushed through the doors of the gym and the principle closed the doors. _

"_I'm sure you've all heard about the recent outbreak, I can ensure you we are all safe and we are just clearing the area before you'll be evacuated from the building..." _

_While the principle spoke I looked around the gym at all the scared faces of everyone who were just as confused as what I was. My eyes caught onto Thomas' gave me a small smile and I responded. Suddenly there was a shriek. _

"_Principle Davidson help!" A girl squealed I think she was called Danielle. Everyone turned to look at her a girl lay next to her she looked unconscious her skin a clammy white and she looked like she was struggling to breathe her arm rested over her stomach. The Principle moved over to her. _

"_Hello can you hear me?" He asked lifting up her limp body and bringing her mouth to his ear that's when her arm flopped to the side revealing a blood stain mark on her t-shirt. He gently laid her back down and rolled up her top. I strained my neck so I could see better, it was a bite a nasty bite by the looks of things. The girl coughed blood pouring from her mouth, then she stopped and everyone fell silent. _

_Pressing his hand against her neck, Danielle started screaming. "She's dead!" _

_And that's when everyone started panicking, screaming and crying. _

"_EVERYBODY QUIET!" The Principle screamed and everyone fell silent again. "She's breathing," he smiled and everyone breathed a sigh of relief but something didn't sit well with me. _

_Tamara's words still in my ear 'You come back,' she wasn't breathing normally, groaning and her body twitching her skin had gone a weird dirty white. _

_Principle Davidson stayed leant over her. "Can you hear me?" He asked the girl again. She reached her hand up and gripped onto his arm. _

"_You're ok," He reassured her all the while my heart started racing at a rapid speed. Suddenly she was loudly groaning and started trying to eat him. Everyone started screaming again while the principle wrestled her and some other teachers ran over to help. _

"_Run run straight home and don't look back don't stop for anyone get out of here!" He shouted and people ran for the door, yet I couldn't move I stared in shock. Tamara pulled my arm. _

"_Kaylin we need to go!" She managed to pull me up and I stumbled out of the building. _

"You ok Kaylin?" Daryl asked.

I nodded.

"You were a bit spaced out there,"

Suddenly Merle slammed on the brake and I was thrown forward. "For fuck sake Merle!" I shouted.

"I'll wash your mouth out with soap if you ain't careful kiddo," He warned. I sat back onto the seat and crossed my arm.

Suddenly I noticed one of them things in the middle of the road feeding on what was left of a deer.

"Well well well," Merle sighed and slowly began to creep the car forward. He reached over to me and handed me a gun.

"Kill it," He said.

"What!" Daryl exclaimed.

"She heard me," Merle said and pressed the gun into my hand.

"Come on Merle this is stupid just keep driving,"

"She's gotta learn Daryl,"

I fingered the gun in my hand unsure what to do. I know I needed to learn how to protect myself I mean I didn't know how bad things were, but I didn't know how to use a gun and I was scared, I was scared of what was going on I didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to do this Kayl," Daryl assured me.

"Shut up Daryl! Merle yelled.

Daryl sighed, there was no way he could argue with Merle on anything he was the boss man of both of us.

"Kaylin do it, I got your back,"

I nodded and opened the door, slowly but surely I climbed down from the truck and made my way slowly towards the monster. My hands shook as I raised the gun to its head I pressed the trigger and missed completely. It snapped its head up it let out a roar and stood up making its way towards me. I ran backwards shooting and missing.

"Concentrate Kaylin aim for the head!" Merle shouted.

I tripped and fell to the ground, before it could pounce on me I pressed the trigger a bang and it fell just before my feet, the bullet wound visible through its head. I gasped and stumbled to my feet running back to the truck I jumped in through the door. Great so this apocalypse had almost killed me three times in two days.

Merle laughed. "Well done kiddo proud of you, you hang onto that gun."

"You're a fucking idiot Merle," Daryl muttered.

We finally reached the highway just before sun down and I could see Atlanta in the distance. It was short lived when I saw the massive traffic back up. People were stood aimlessly on the highway next to their cars, they looked like they'd been there a while people were talking, swapping food, laying out blankets whilst kids played with each other.

"Great," I mumbled as we came to a standstill. I opened my door.

"And where are you going?" Daryl asked.

"For fresh air we ain't going anywhere are we," I stated and jumped out.

The boys followed me. Me and Daryl sat on the front of the truck whilst Merle went to go and find out what was causing the hold up.

"About what happened back there..." Daryl began.

"Daryl its fine I'm ok,"

"I know but you're my little sis you know I don't want out bad happening to you," He explained giving me a little punch on my arm.

I smiled. "Merle's right though I need to learn to defend myself the worlds gone to shit now, I need to be prepared I can't rely on you guys forever,"

"God damn it!" We heard Merle shout, as he stormed back towards us. "The cities over run with those mother fuckers they ain't letting no one in or no one out,"

I looked over at a woman and a man listening to our conversation. "Can I help you?" I asked I can't stand people who can't keep their noses out of other's business.

"Atlanta's overrun?" The guy asked.

"What's it to you?" Merle asked.

"Alright arsehole I was only asking!" The guy shouted.

"You want to say that again!" Merle shouted back and began making his way towards him.

"Merle!" I shouted pushing him back by his chest.

"Just leave it Shane!" The woman warned pulling him back by his arm. I felt bad for them, I mean they didn't really deserve us been rude to them everyone was worried about what was going on.

"Atlanta's a dead stop we ain't going there," I told them. The Shane guy put his head in his hands and the woman on her hips.

"I'm Kaylin and this is Daryl and Merle," I introduced. The boys looked at me confused.

"I'm Lori and this is Shane and over there is Carl my little boy,"

I looked over and saw a boy sat in the trunk of a car talking to a girl similar to his age.

"So err where were you guys thinking of heading?" Shane asked.

"Well Atlanta but I guess that plan got messed up," Daryl said standing up off the truck.

"I know there's a camp set up not too far from here we bumped into some people who invited us along, they said Atlanta was a no go but I guess we had to see for ourselves," Lori told us. "You could join us if you want."

"We're kind of lone rangers miss, ain't getting ourselves tied down to no group no offence," Merle smirked, not caring if he offended them at all. God he was such an arse sometimes.

"Suit yourselves," Lori

Suddenly the sound of planes flying low caused everyone to look up. I watched as they headed to the city and suddenly it was exploding they were dropping bombs on it. Everyone stared in shock and fear the sound of people screaming filled my ears. It had got so bad they were destroying the city whether or not people were dead or alive it didn't matter. The explosions stopped the city was engulfed with flames. This wasn't normal not even Merle could deny that.

"So about that camp?" I questioned.

**Hope you liked it can I pretty pretty please make a plea for more reviews just so I know whether you like it or have any advice at all. Thank you (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those who have favourited and are following my story, it's a great feeling. However if people could review that would be great to! **

We drove and drove keeping a close track to Shane and Lori's car; we had some other's following us too. They were some guys that Lori and Shane had been talking to on the highway. Got a little kid as well, but I think the Daddy's a bit of an abuser I saw the way his wife and kid were shying away from him before we left. We approached a guy stood at the side of the road waving his arms and we all came to a stop.

"What's this clown wanting?" Merle asked.

I reached over and smacked his arm. "Be nice!"

I watched as the guy approached Lori and Shane's window and they talked for a while, before he climbed into the backseat of the car and we all started moving again. After having driven through the night, eventually Merle passed out in the front seat snoring his head off whilst Daryl was driving. I knew he was tired too and seen as I'd pretty much slept the entire journey I leant over resting my chin on his shoulder.

"You want me to drive?" I asked.

I'd got my driving permit only a few months after my 16th birthday, but truth be told Daryl had been taking me out in the truck the minute I'd got my learner's permit and teaching me how to drive.

"Nah you're ok Kayl's look we're turning off now we'll be here soon,"

I sat back on my chair and watched as we pulled in to a camp. There was an RV in the middle and a car. There was a man on top of the RV with a fisherman's hat on he pulled down his binoculars from his face and waved us in. He must have shouted something to the other's because two blonde girls emerged from the RV, a family with two children appeared from a tent as well as two other people.

"Some kind of warm welcoming huh?" Daryl mumbled, and brought the car to a stop.

I leant over and flicked Merle's ear, he jolted awake. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He snapped rubbing his ear while I howled with laughter, and Daryl smiled.

I opened the door and jumped out, finally happy to stretch my legs. "I see you managed to find the camp," the old guy smiled making his way over to Shane.

"Yeah, we picked up a few travellers on the way hope you don't mind man,"

"No of course not the more the merrier,"

I rolled my eyes, how could someone be so happy at the fact the world's gone to utter shit. I opened the boot of the truck and began pulling our things out. One of the blonde girls came over to me she looked a little older than me nineteen, twenty maybe?

"Hi I'm Amy," The girl smiled, and held out her hand.

I put down the bag and shook it. "I'm Kaylin,"

The older blonde walked over and introduced herself as Andrea, Amy's older sister. They both seemed really nice and friendly; I think I'd get along with them well I hoped so. Right when we were just getting to know each other Merle came over.

"Run along girlies we got unpacking to do," He stated picking up one of the bags and flinging it over his shoulder. They both looked at him in shock at his rudeness and I sighed.

"Amy, Andrea this is my super charming older brother Merle," I introduced sarcastically.

Merle smirked and walked away. "I guess I'll catch up with you guys later," I smiled and followed him.

Daryl caught up with the last of the bags and we followed Merle as he made his way over to the older guy.

"Where we setting up camp then?" He asked.

"Oh welcome I'm Dale," he smiled holding out his hand to Merle.

"Not really answering my question there fella,"

"Oh right errm just anywhere you feel comfortable really,"

Merle nodded and walked past him and Daryl followed, me been the most polite Dixon kid introduced us all to poor Dale.

"Kaylin!" I heard Merle shout of me.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Kaylin, I'll see you at dinner," Dale said and walked away.

I walked over to where Merle and Daryl were setting up two tents.

"It's nice here," I commented.

"Don't get too comfy darlin' we ain't staying long," Merle stated sitting down on a log and sharpening his knife.

"What why?"I asked.

"Coz we don't need people we got each other's backs," he answered tossing me the knife. "Add that to your collection," I put the knife in the belt of my shorts where my gun rested.

"But it's safe here; why in the hell would I wanna be out there with those freaks with only you two to rely on!" I stated starting to get annoyed with him and Daryl; I mean Daryl always took Merle's side over everything even when he knew he was in the wrong.

"That's the way it's always been kiddo,"

"You're such a fucking arse Merle!" I shouted and began walking away.

"What have I told you about that mouth of yours?" He shouted after me.

I stuck my two fingers up at them both and went to join the others.

They were all finishing unpacking, I looked at how far away our tent was compared to everyone else's and sighed I really didn't understand why Merle constantly excluded us from other people.

"Hey Kaylin," Amy smiled.

I smiled back and went and sat next to her on the camp chair by a burnt out fire.

"So they're your brother's huh?" Amy asked pointing her head in their direction.

"Yeah, they're ok when you get to know them,"

Amy didn't look entirely convinced but she hastily changed the conversation. "You haven't really met the others yet have you?" She questioned.

I shook my head, "I met Shane, Lori and Carl on the highway to Atlanta. Carol, Ed and Sophia were there too, but I didn't really talk to them much, and I met Dale a few minutes ago but no one else really,"

"Well over there is Morales and Jim," Amy pointed at the two men who were deep in conversation the first one I assumed to be Morales, he was stocky, curly hair, beard. Jim on the other hand was much smaller and thinner he rubbed the beads of sweat off his forehead with his hat and wore glasses.

"Morale's wife, Miranda is other there with Jacqui and Andrea,"

"Louis and Eliza are there children," She smiled pointing to the two children who were playing with Sophia and Carl.

"T-dog came along with Shane and Lori,"

"Yeah they picked him up on the way," I informed.

"Oh and there is Jacob," She motioned to a guy who emerged from round the back of the RV he noticed us both staring at him and smiled before making his way over to us. He had an axe in his hand and his shirt was open showing off his tanned skin and muscles. I would be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive...then my heart fell thinking about Thomas, it would have been our date tonight. I never even got chance to check if he was ok, I didn't even think to look for him.

"Thought I'd better come over here and introduce myself. I'm Jacob,"

"Kaylin," I replied. "Got yourself a nice axe there," I commented.

He smiled and lifted it up, "Yeah just been chopping up some firewood you know, was a bit useful too when it came to walkers,"

"Walkers?" I questioned.

"Yeah you know those things that keep walking around eating people,"

"Huh I would never have thought to call them walkers,"

Jacob smiled and shrugged, "Well I better get back to chopping that wood, nice to meet you Kaylin," and he walked away.

Amy playfully slapped my arm, "He's cute right, bit young for me though,"

"Who's he here with?" I asked.

"No one, Dale picked him up a few days back he lost his whole family, mum, dad, little sister,"

"That's so sad," I said and looked over at my two brothers who were sat outside their tent. I couldn't imagine life without them; they'd had my backs since...well forever. Maybe I'd acted a bit harsh before I mean in days like this who'd risk falling out with people over stupid stuff that doesn't even matter.

"Amy, can you come over here for a second please?" Andrea called of her sister. Amy stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans before walking over to see what Andrea wanted.

I looked over again at my brothers before standing up and making my way back over to them. I plonked myself next to them both and smiled sweetly at Merle.

"It really creeps me out when you do that," He chuckled.

"Can we pretty please stay please," I begged.

Merle looked at me and then Daryl who shrugged. I knew he liked it here to. "It seems pretty secure man, away from the city, away from them things,"

"Walkers, they're called walkers."

"Well whatever they are they ain't here,"

"Fine we'll stay here and see how it goes ok?" Merle stated.

I could have literally jumped for joy but instead settled for giving my brother a playful punch on the arm.

"Right come on get up we're going hunting," He ordered. "Guess we better earn our keep some way," He mumbled and we all headed for the woods.

We stalked through the woods, I swapped my gun for the bow and arrow I'd remembered to pack. We often went hunting quite a bit before the outbreak happened, and I remember the day I got in from school I was only about eleven and I found a bow and arrow waiting for me in my room. They both took me out taught me to use it, Daryl was more helpful than Merle coz he didn't lose his temper as much. I was a quick learner though and I remember when I got my first kill and Merle had never been so proud, he called me a true Dixon.

I kept my eye out for any kind of animal...or walker that may come by, but it was all quiet. I was careful where I tread I didn't want to be scaring off anything. It was then I noticed the squirrel running up the tree trunk, without a second thought I aimed my arrow and shot, and watched as the squirrel fell to the ground. I pulled the arrow out and picked up the squirrel.

Daryl gave me thumbs up and Merle added it to the string of squirrels flung over his shoulder. After about an hour or so I'd managed to catch a few more squirrels but nothing else much. None of us had caught anything big like a deer, but we hadn't been out very long.

"Alright we better head back before it starts getting dark," Daryl commented and we all agreed.

"Do you reckon this is like forever now?" I asked.

"What you talking about kiddo?" Merle questioned.

"This thing that's taking over the world, will it ever go back to normal, will we ever get to go home?"

Daryl and Merle looked at each other unsure what to say I guess no one knew really.

"You gotta be tough as ever now Kayl, that's all I'm saying," Merle finally responded.

I nodded.

"We've been through enough crazy shit over the years we'll survive this too," Daryl added.

It was then I realised how lucky I was to still have my brothers by my side. "The Dixon team huh?" I smiled.

"Yeah that's right little lady," Merle said ruffling my hair.

When we got back to camp Merle flung the squirrels on the table and surprised everyone. "Not exactly luxury but better than that canned shit you all been eating,"

"Thanks man," Shane commented.

Merle grunted and walked back over to the tent.

"How do you even cook squirrel?" Amy asked.

"Same way as any other meat just needs gutting is all," I explained and grabbed a squirrel ripping it open.

"That's so gross," Amy said putting her hand over her mouth.

I shrugged, "It's gonna feed y'all tonight,"

Amy shuddered, and walked away.

"Not exactly squeamish are ya?" Shane laughed.

"I grew up with two brothers raising me, I was never gonna be squeamish," I replied putting the fresh meat into a bucket.

He nodded before leaving to go and talk to Lori; I swear something was going on between them two.

Jacob came over and inspected the squirrels. "You gonna help?" I asked throwing him one.

"Sure," He smiled and sat down at the table with me.

"So you're a hunter?" He asked.

I nodded, "Ever since I was younger,"

"Me too, before I met Dale I relied on catching my own food after ya know I left the house without any,"

I smiled I wanted to ask about his family, how he survived on his own before he met up with the others, but I felt it was way too personal. I mean I barely knew the guy.

"Hey maybe we could go hunting one day," He suggested.

I looked up from my squirrel, "Maybe," I said. I noticed Daryl turn around and give Jacob the stare, the 'don't even think about it kid' stare, but I chose to ignore him. This didn't go unnoticed by Jacob though.

"Wow that was a stare and a half," He said once Daryl had gone.

"Just ignore him, he's my brother raised me since I was a little girl he's gonna be a little protective," I explained.

We continued gutting the squirrels in silence.

Later on that night we all sat round the main fire, including Merle, and eat the squirrels we'd caught earlier.

"Oh my god I hate to say this but this is so good," Amy laughed.

"You got that right," Andrea said playfully elbowing her.

"Well when you ain't eaten nothing but powdered eggs and canned food for days you can't complain," Morales added.

"Powdered eggs courtesy of T-dog will be breakfast tomorrow," T-dog smiled, and everyone groaned.

The only two who weren't enjoying it were Carl and Sophia he seemed slightly freaked out at the prospect of eating a cute little animal. Eliza and Louis had taken less persuading and they were happily munching on their last bit of meat.

"Come on Carl, you won't get anything else until morning," Lori said to a reluctant Carl who sat with his arms folded and his full plate on his lap.

"Little man, Merle, Daryl and Kaylin caught this for us so we wouldn't go hungry it would be selfish to throw it back in their face," Shane said softly.

"Please Sophia, just a little bit," Carol begged her daughter who shook her head.

"Hey kids," I called and they both looked at me.

"You eaten lamb before?" I asked.

They both nodded. "What's lamb?" I asked.

"A baby sheep," Carl responded.

"There you go," I smiled and popped a bit of squirrel in my mouth. "You guys won't know the difference, promise,"

They both smiled and seemed to be coming round to my way of thinking, before Ed had to ruin it.

"Sophia!" He roared making everyone jump, but especially her, "Eat your god damn food now!" He screamed again.

Both of the kids grabbed their forks in fear and began eating. I glared at Ed what an utter arsehole, everyone stayed in an awkward silence slightly disturbed at what just happened. Sophia's hands were visibly shaking as she struggled to eat under her daddy's watchful eye.

Daryl watched as I clenched my hands to the log trying to refrain myself from doing or saying something I'd regret. "Just breathe we don't need to get involved in no one's business," He whispered in my ear.

"Well it's nice that this group has gotten bigger," Dale commented breaking the silence.

"Yeah some have already made big impressions," Jacob said looking at me, I looked up catching his eye before looking back down at my plate, chewing my squirrel smiling slightly.

"What you getting at boy?" Ed's booming voice erupted.

"Nothing sir," Jacob stated.

"Yeah it better be nothing!"

"Calm down man," Shane said.

"Don't tell me to calm down," he yelled to Shane, "And you better watch your mouth boy," Ed warned before pulling Carol up roughly by her arm.

"Come on we're going to bed," He said dragging her along. "Come on!" He shouted back to Sophia. She whimpered slightly and quickly followed her Mom and Dad.

"That man needs sorting out," Shane stated.

"Stay out of it Shane," Lori replied.

"It ain't our business," Jacqui added.

Shane shook his head, and I couldn't agree with him more.

"It's getting late, we should all turn in," Dale said and everyone agreed.

We all said goodnight to each other and walked our separate ways.

"Shane's right, he can't act like that it's wrong," I said to my two brothers.

"It ain't our business kiddo," Merle said.

I stopped and looked at him in shock, "How can you say that?" I asked in disgust.

"Because it happened a long time ago, we gotta get over it ok?"

"Night," I replied ignoring the question and climbing into the tent; I crawled into bed not even bothering to get changed because as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

**Hope you liked it I beg of you to review because I kind of feel like I'm wasting my time so any comment will do. I will really really appreciate it.**


End file.
